Face Down
by Shay Blair
Summary: He can see what's happening and he wants to save her, but he needs her to see it's Cyclonis, not Lark. AxP, PxC friendship


Okay, so here's how this came about. I love Storm Hawks, and wanted to write one. I have some ideas floating around in my head, but they're a bit longer. I love the song (Face Down), so I was searching for a video of Storm Hawks to it on YouTube. I couldn't find any good ones, so I figured, hey, why not make my own? Trouble is, I don't have episodes, so I decided to write it.

I checked, and there aren't any on Fanfiction yet, so here it is!

----------

_Hey girl you know you drive me crazy  
one look puts the rhythm in my hand._

Aerrow stared sadly at Piper. She was so beautiful when she worked, when she laughed. He wanted to be the reason for that laugh, not her latest experiment or Cyclonis, rather, Lark, as Piper now called her. Cyclonis was tired of ruling; she wanted the simplicity in the complexity of crystals and crystal experiments. She stepped down and therefore received leniency. Now, she resided with the Storm Hawks.

Piper came over to Aerrow, still laughing. "Hey Aerrow," she teased. "Why so serious? Don't you know what today is?"

"No."

She pouted. "It's the day Lark came to stay with us six months ago."

Aerrow grimaced. Of course he'd forgotten, he tried to think about Cyclonis as little as possible. He smiled for Piper's sake. "Piper, I-" he began quietly.

"See? That's better." She cut him off, kissing him on the cheek and running back to Cyclonis.

Aerrow touched his cheek gently. "I love you," he whispered.

_  
Still I'll never understand why you hang around_

Aerrow stared after Piper, watching her show Cyclonis the latest crystal she had discovered. He would never understand why she was willing to make friends with Cyclonis. Last time she was friends with Lark, Cyclonis betrayed her and tried to kill her. No matter what happened, he could never trust Cyclonis. How could Piper? After everything Cyclonis had done before stepping down. How could the Sky Knight Council trust her?

Aerrow sighed. He decided to go privately apologize to Piper for not trusting Lark. He was having a hard time trusting her, but it was irrational. Piper had finally found a female friend in Lark, someone she could trust. Lark was also the only person who could understand Piper's experiments and give feedback. None of the other Storm Hawks could give her that. He walked over to Piper's lab and opened the door, prepared to apologize to Piper and Lark.

_  
I see what's going down._

He froze at the scene. Piper was on the ground, with her hands on her face. Lark stood over her, a concerned expression on her face. "What happened?" he demanded.

"Nothing," Piper said through her hands.

"Crystal experiment," Lark supplied. "Piper was the test subject. She volunteered for it. Isn't that right Piper?" Lark said forcefully.

"R-right."

Aerrow though something was wrong, but didn't press any further. He bent down to look at Piper. "Piper, show me your face."

Lark got between him and Piper. "Nothing's wrong. Just go."

Aerrow glared at her until she moved. "Piper, show me your face."

She turned away as he pulled her hands away. Aerrow grabbed her chin and turned her face towards him gently. He couldn't suppress a small gasp. Her whole face was bruised, but mostly around her eyes and forehead. When he touched it lightly, she flinched in pain. When he examined her hands and arms, they too were covered in bruises of varying stages. This wasn't the first time.

"Piper," he whispered.

"Go Aerrow," Cyclonis demanded.

"Piper, do you want me to go?" He asked, his eyes never leaving hers.

She broke his gaze. "Yes."

He swept out of the room, not looking at either girl.

_  
Cover up with make up in the mirror  
tell yourself it's never gonna happen again_

Aerrow watched silently on the surveillance camera as Piper stood in front of the mirror washing her face, not pressing too hard on the bruises that were all over. She was in a sleeveless shirt showing her belly that showed the bruises, cuts, and scrapes just beginning to heal all over her upper body. Aerrow couldn't see her lower body, but he imagined it was the same. He watched as she gently pressed them with a cool, wet cloth to clean them, wincing every time she pressed too hard. He watched as she pulled out a crystal and placed it over herself. It healed the bruises a little bit more. That must have been how she concealed them. He watched as she pulled out another crystal, which covered up the bruises, making them vanish right before his eyes.

"That's the last time I'll need to," Piper said aloud, trying to convince herself Lark didn't mean it.

_  
You cry alone and then he swears he loves you._

Aerrow watched as Piper cried, tears sliding past her composure and sliding down her cheeks. The silvery raindrops embodied Piper's pain, the only visible sign of her physical pain. He watched angrily as Cyclonis came in.

"Piper," she said.

"Lark!" Piper started, drying her tears and sitting on the floor.

"Hey, you know I didn't mean it, right?" Cyclonis said, sitting beside her. "It was an accident."

"Of course!" Piper said brightly. "I've covered them up now."

"Great. Piper?"

"Yeah Lark?"

"We're still, friends, right?"

Piper smiled tiredly but sincerely. "Always."

_  
Do you feel like a man when you push her around?_

Aerrow kept a close eye on Piper and Cyclonis from then on. He watched, a silent judge, as Cyclonis used her mind tricks to convince Piper to be the guinea pig every time. He watched, unable to say anything for fear of alienating Piper. Piper was being used by Cyclonis, couldn't she see that? Cyclonis was abusing her as surely as if she was striking Piper herself. And the verbal abuse… Piper was never right in Cyclonis' eyes.

_  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_

Piper was struck by a particularly violent crystal that was supposed to enhance her physical strength. She went flying and hit the wall. Aerrow fumed as Cyclonis took her time recording the failure before calmly walking over to Piper to see if she was alright. Cyclonis shook Piper and Piper sat up slowly. She looked really hurt. Aerrow, unable to watch any longer, ran to the room to help Piper.

He got there, and Piper was still on the ground. He stalked over, getting the attention of the two girls. Piper paled, discovered, and Cyclonis merely looked disinterested, as if Aerrow was a bug beneath her attention. He went straight to Piper, ignoring Cyclonis. "Are you all right?" he asked.

"I don't think so," she whispered.

_  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end_

Aerrow turned to Cyclonis, furious. "How dare you!" he yelled. "You're supposed to be her friend, yet you treat her like this?!"

Cyclonis looked bored. "It is her choice. I am not at fault here."

"No, you never are, are you?" Aerrow spat.

"Cyclonis?" Piper said quietly, "I'd like to take a break."

Now it was Cyclonis' turn to look furious.

_  
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found._

"What did you say?" Cyclonis hissed.

"I'm sick of being the test subject," Piper said, looking down.

Aerrow led Piper out, revelling in Cyclonis' anger. Piper would be safe from Cyclonis. He would make sure of it.

_  
A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect_

Aerrow had enjoyed a few days of Cyclonis lurking in her room, having lost her crystal partner. Piper was doing much better, and had regained most of her health. He had high hopes for a full recovery from her injuries and from Cyclonis. Piper was beginning to recognize that she could never be Lark. Despite the abuse, Piper seemed sadder now that she was away from Cyclonis.

"Piper!" Cyclonis came rushing in.

Piper barely reacted, but at the same time perked up. "Yes Cyclonis?"

"I've made a breakthrough with the time crystal!"

"Really?" Piper was excited. She looked at Aerrow guiltily. "But-"

"Piper!" Shocked. "The _time_ crystal!"

Piper jumped up, shedding all the progress Aerrow had made with her. All was forgotten in the pursuit of a powerful crystal. She at least looked sorry. "I'm sorry Aerrow. Let's go Lark!"

_  
Every action in this world will bear a consequence_

Aerrow sank to the floor, Finn and Junko trying to comfort him. It would happen again. All because of crystals. "I hate them!" he screamed, losing his temper from frustration. "I hate crystals!"

"Aerrow?" Piper's shocked voice reached him.

Aerrow looked up to see Piper and Cyclonis in the doorway. She had heard everything, and had a look of betrayal upon her face. She turned and fled. "Wait!" Aerrow called. "Piper!"

Cyclonis gave him a look of triumph, then turned and followed Piper.

Aerrow sank even further into despair. Now he had turned Piper even more against him with his hatred of her precious crystals.

_  
If you wade around forever you will surely drown_

"Look Aerrow, I don't understand why you're so against me and Lark working together!" Piper.

"Lark? No, Cyclonis. Lark never existed!"

"You're wrong Aerrow. Just leave us be. I know what I'm doing."

"I don't think you do."

"Just go."

"One last thing, then I'll leave."

"Go ahead."

"If you wade around forever you will surely drown."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gone.

_  
I see what's going down._

Aerrow could only watch helplessly as Cyclonis abused Piper and made her think it was her choice. It hurt so badly, but his tongue wouldn't move, wouldn't say anything. Stork, Junko, and Finn were no help; they didn't think it was any of their business. It was all on Aerrow to protect Piper. But how could he when Piper didn't want his help?

_  
I see the way you go and say your right again, _

"No Piper, **this** is how you do it," Cyclonis insisted. "The only way it will work is if we change it to a circular matrix, not an octagonal."

"You're right," Piper conceded reluctantly. "I was wrong."

"I'm right. That's just how it is. Remember that Piper," she said, turning and striking Piper on the cheek. "I know more, and I am your superior in this lab."

Piper bowed her head. "Of course Lark."

_  
Say your right again_

Piper spat out blood after the last test with a crystal. _Hopefully none of these have lasting effects,_ Piper thought. "Um, Lark?"

"Yes Piper?" Cyclonis said, preparing the next test.

"Could we maybe, take a break? Or find another tester? I-" She hesitated, not knowing what to say. She gathered her courage. "I'm tired of hurting."

Cyclonis turned to her emotionlessly. "Did you just question my judgement?"

"N-no Lark! Never!"

Cyclonis advance on her. "Good. And I said you're the one tested, so you are the one tested."

Piper bowed her head. "Of course Lark."

_  
Heed my lecture_

"Cyclonis." Aerrow said coldly. "We need to talk."

"Lark. And go ahead," she said calmly.

"I'm only going to say this once. I know what you're doing."

"And?"

"Stay away from Piper."

"Or what?"

"You'll have me to deal with."

_  
Do you feel like a man  
when you push her around?_

Cyclonis was calm for a few days, keeping her abuse of Piper to a minimum. But all good things must come to an end, and she slowly lapsed back into it, starting off with forcing Piper to "volunteer" for experiments.

_  
Do you feel better now  
as she falls to the ground?_

Cyclonis could not be happy with indirectly abusing her for long, and she began beating Piper once more, especially if Piper did something to displease her.

_  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end_

"She's hurting you again, isn't she?" Aerrow demanded of Piper.

"No, no, Lark's not doing anything," Piper said, avoiding Aerrow's eyes.

_You're lying,_ He thought, but didn't say aloud. He watched as Piper walked back to Cyclonis.

_As your lies crumble down  
a new life she has found._

_One day_, Aerrow thought, _one day she'll see you for what you truly are. And I'll be there to protect her from you once she does._

_  
Face down in the dirt she said, this doesn't hurt_

"I'm telling you, Cyclonis is abusing Piper!" Aerrow insisted.

"Her name's Lark," Junko said, confused.

"No, she's Cyclonis and always will be!"

"Has Piper said anything? Has she told you about it?" Finn asked.

"Well, no."

"Then what can you do?"

Unable to answer, Aerrow left. It would have to be up to him.

_She said I finally had enough_

"Lark? I'm leaving."

"What did you say Piper?"

_  
One day she will tell you that  
she has had enough_

"I've had enough. I'm sick of being your test subject. I'm sick of being abused."

Cyclonis looked at her from lidded eyes, her thoughts unseen.

_  
It's coming round again._

"Piper, you don't understand."

"Don't understand what?"

"The position you're in." Cyclonis looked murderous.

Seeing that, Piper backed up. "Wait, please, I didn't mean it!"

"Oh, you did Piper. You know what they say. What goes around comes around. You need a punishment."

_  
Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?_

Piper was on the floor, crying. Cyclonis grinned cruelly. "Lark, stop it."

"No. You need to learn your place."

"It hurts…" She cried out as Cyclonis struck her the crystal. "Lark, stop!"

"Beg me."

"What?"

"Learn your place beneath me. Beg."

Piper may be hurt, but she still had dignity. "No."

Cyclonis struck again, enjoying her pain.

_  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_

Piper bowed her head, submitting. "I'm sorry Lark. Please, I'm begging you, stop."

"Good girl." Despite her words, she sent Piper crashing to the ground once more.

_  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end_

"Piper!" Aerrow burst in.

"You," Snarling.

Aerrow ran over to Piper. She was awake, but barely. Cyclonis had really hurt her this time. "Piper, can you hear me?"

"Aerrow?" Faint.

"I'm here."

"Please, take me away from here."

"You're not going anywhere!" With that, Cyclonis struck at Aerrow, this time with a crystal. It sent him flying and he hit the wall across from Piper.

"You'll never get away with this," Aerrow said.

"And why not?"

_  
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.  
_

Aerrow grinned despite his pain. "You've shown us your true side. Lark is gone. Your lies have crumbled. You'll never be trusted again."

Cyclonis snarled. Aerrow pulled out his blades and struck her, knocking her to the side. He quickly tied her up and took her crystals. He ran over to Piper to make sure she was okay. He checked her; she was barely breathing. "No," he whispered.

"Aerrow? Is that you?" Piper said weakly, her eyes closed.

"Yes, it's me," He could barely talk, choking on his worry and guilt.

"And Cyclonis?"

Aerrow almost smiled at that. She finally realized it was Cyclonis. It had always been Cyclonis. But, she was slipping away. "Please, don't leave me."

"I'm sorry Aerrow. I-I love you."

"I love you too Piper."

"Thank you."

"For what? What have I possibly done that would make me deserving of thanks?"

"You're with me now. Goodbye Aerrow." She was gone.

Aerrow held her in his arms and screamed. Cyclonis stared, uncaring at Piper's body. Aerrow screamed for his loss, and at his inability to save her. The other Storm Hawks came running and screeched to a stop when they saw Aerrow holding Piper. They saw Cyclonis tied up and instantly knew what happened. They went over to Aerrow to try and comfort him. He shook them off.

A few days later, Aerrow finally emerged, having covered Piper's body. He looked hopeless. Finn went up to him.

"I loved her Finn." Dead voice.

"Hey man, Piper wouldn't want you to suffer. Besides, she's in a better place now."

Aerrow looked at Finn with awareness in his eyes. "You're right. She has a new life now, one where Cyclonis can no longer torture her."

----------

Bit of a twist on the ending there. I thought about it, and I figured it made a little more sense that way. Also, it's Piper/Cyclonis because I couldn't really see anyone else abusing Piper. THAT DOES NOT MEAN THEY ARE A PAIR! This story is about them being friends. And of course, Aerrow is Piper's true love.

You may notice that sometimes Cyclonis is referred to as Cyclonis and sometimes as Lark. When Piper or Aerrow trust her, they see her as a new person, as Lark. When they see the truth, they see she is still Cyclonis.

This was my first songfic, my first oneshot, and my first Storm Hawks fanfiction. What do you think?


End file.
